


The little devil meets THE devil

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, But Matt Murdock is THE devil, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Mia Queen is a little devil, for fun, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Oliver and Sara go on a vacation again and this time leave their 10 year old daughter Mia with her Uncle Matt. Mia tries to pull her usual tricks on him, only to realize she has met her match. Crack fic. Sequel to 'Laurel the babysitter.'
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The little devil meets THE devil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Daredevil, Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> This was an idea given to me by Chaos Sorcerer on 'Laurel the babysitter' so thank you to him. Hope all enjoy.

"I am sorry this was so last minute, buddy", Oliver said apologetically to Matt as he stood with Sara and 10 year old Mia. "If you don't want to do it, we can find someone else, though Laurel, Thea, Roy, Tommy and Barry all said they had important assignments to take care of-"

"No, it's perfectly fine", Matt assured. "I'll do it. It's no problem."

"Thank you so much", Sara said as she hugged Matt before turning to Mia. "Be good."

"Yes momma", Mia said as she shared a hug and a kiss with both her parents before they nodded at Matt and left.

With a smirk, Matt walked to his room, while Mia gave an evil smirk behind him.

If only she had known Uncle Matt's smirk matched hers.

* * *

As Oliver and Sara walked to the taxi, the latter said. "So, what do you think is gonna happen this time?"

"Hard to tell, as both are very stubborn", Oliver said as both laughed.

"We'll see at the end of the week", Sara said as both chuckled and went into the taxi.

* * *

Next day

Matt walked to the bathroom before smelling something in the air.

"Uncle Matt, what's the matter?" Mia asked as she walked to him.

"Nothing Mia, I think I dropped something", Matt said as he stood near the door, about to kneel down.

"I'll find it", Mia said as she walked next to him when Matt suddenly 'tripped', accidentally bumping into Mia, and sent her through the door, and a bucket of gunge fell on her head.

"URRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Mia yelled, looking at herself, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"What's the matter, Mia?" Matt asked, turning his head here and there. "What happened?"

"I need a shower!" Mia said, while Matt turned the other way and smirked.

* * *

Later

Matt picked up the container of toothpaste, only to realize it wasn't toothpaste container at all. It was his face pack container, he could tell the difference by feeling.

With a smirk, he walked off.

* * *

Later

Mia came to brush her teeth and took what she thought was her toothpaste out of her pouch, and put it on the toothbrush without seeing, and started brushing her teeth, only for her mouth to contort in disgust.

This didn't taste like toothpaste at all.

She looked at the container and her eyes widened on seeing it was the face pack container she had put in the place of Matt's toothpaste.

She quickly opened the tap and rinsed her mouth, shaking her head.

"What should I do?" She muttered.

* * *

Later

Matt was listening to the TV when Mia arrived, holding out a gum package. "You want some chewing gum, uncle Matt?"

"No, not interested", Matt sighed.

"Please, I want you to have some of it, it tastes nice", Mia said as she stepped in front of the TV, making Matt sigh.

"All right", Matt said as he held out his hand, but what Mia didn't consider was that it was much larger than hers, and he managed to take the entire thing from her hand in his.

Turning it around, he held it out to her. "But why don't you have some more first? It tastes very good after all."

"Uncle Matt, I've had en-"

"No excuses, young lady", Matt said in his stern 'lawyer' voice. "I want you to have some more before I can take the remainder. Go ahead, take it! I insist!"

Having no choice, Mia held out her hand and touched it, only to get a mild electric shock as she yelped.

"What happened?" Matt asked in 'confusion', turning his head here and there. "Mia, you all right?"

"URRGGGGGHHHHH!" Mia said as she stomped her foot on the ground and walked off, while Matt chuckled.

* * *

Later

"Hey, Elektra", Matt greeted as Elektra walked in and the two shared a kiss.

"So, how's the babysitting thing going?" Elektra asked him.

"I think it is going great so far, best experience ever", Matt said with an expression Elektra knew all too well as she sat down.

Before sitting down, Matt touched the cushion on his chair, and it felt very different from the one he had. Picking it up, he put it on another chair before taking another cushion and putting it on his.

* * *

Later

Matt, Elektra and Mia were going to sit down for dinner as Elektra took her seat, followed by Mia, only for a loud sound to be discharged.

Elektra's eyes widened, as did Mia's, as her face flushed red with embarrassment, while Matt looked the other way, not letting them see his smirk.

The sound was clearly a…gaseous discharge.

Mia looked down and her eyes widened on seeing her own whoopee cushion on the chair.

Getting up, she walked into the bathroom without another word.

Matt and Elektra high-fived on hearing her yelling.

"I HATE PRANKS ON ME!"

* * *

End of the week

Oliver and Sara arrived to see Matt sitting on the couch, Mia next to him, both their expressions neutral.

"How did it go?" Oliver asked.

"Best experience ever", Matt said as he got up. "Would love to do it again. I am sure Mia is excited too."

He gave Mia a smirk as he said that, though she maintained her poker face.

"All right, you can do it again next time", Sara said with a smirk as Mia's eyes widened in horror.

"Thanks so much", Oliver said as he and Sara exchanged hugs with Matt who then walked into his room.

* * *

Later, Oliver's and Sara's apartment

Mia stood in the bathroom, looking at the mirror, dreading when Uncle Matt would babysit her again.

"WHYYYYYYY?"

**Author's Note:**

> And this is done. Hope all had a laugh.
> 
> The little Devil has finally met her match in the real Devil, ha!
> 
> Funny thing is, I've had experience like Mia before. When I was about 13, I used to play pranks on people with a toy snake, and then someone used it to prank me. Never tried that again *snickers*
> 
> Also, I once actually ended up putting face pack instead of tooth paste before on my brush by mistake, so I explicitly know what face pack tastes like. Never try it.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
